


Unconventional End-of-Semester Celebrations

by ProtoDan



Series: Mega Man HSAU [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Implied Oral Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/ProtoDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals are terrible.  Zero makes them worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional End-of-Semester Celebrations

Finals week has been hell for everyone. On top of the expected stress and panic, Zero’s had to deal with barely being able to see X with all the cramming and testing. In class, out of class, at the library for studying, back to their dorm only to pass the fuck out almost immediately. It’s driving him insane.

So when X comes back from his very, very last exam, and Zero knows they both have no prior responsibilities, he gets understandably… excited.

X dumps his book bag onto the floor and heaves a sigh. “Hey,” he says with a tired smile.

"Hey, you," says Zero, pulling him into a hug. 

He kisses X on the forehead, smirking a little. Small as it is, it’s the only warning he gives to his boyfriend before ducking down and carrying him, bridal-style, towards his bed. X yelps, clinging to Zero’s neck, and the blond can’t help but grin.

"What are you doing?" X demands, his voice squeaking a little bit.

"I’m happy to see you," Zero replies coolly, nuzzling the side of X’s head. "Fucking tests getting in the way of everything—I just wanna spend a little time with you."

X raises one eyebrow. "And when are you planning on putting me down?" he asks.

Zero grins, kisses X on the cheek, says “Right now,” and dumps him onto the bed.

X lets out a loud yelp, and Zero calms him with a kiss on the corner of his mouth. His partner hums a little, and Zero responds by nuzzling his cheek. He feels X smiling against his nose.

"Mm." Zero shifts, nipping at X’s lower lip. Before X can reciprocate, he moves down a little, licking and kissing and sucking and biting at the smooth soft skin of his boyfriend’s throat. He looks up, and X is chewing his lip, face flushed. 

God, what a cute little shit. 

Zero moves lower. “Now, gorgeous,” he says, wetting his lips, “spread your legs and tell me about your day.”


End file.
